The Future is a Mystery
by KingodtheNight
Summary: Dean finds himself in the year 2046. He teams up with young hunters Will and Rob, and finds out that he and Will have a lot in common.


The Future is a Mystery

EXT. RUFUS'S CABIN-DAY

Sam and Adam stand in front of the old cabin with a line of targets set up. Sam steps in front of Adam, raises his trigger hand, takes aim and fires. The bullet hits the target directly in the center.

SAM See, that's how easy it is.

Sam steps back, Adam steps forward. He raises his trigger hand just as Sam had, he takes aim but he's not as good as Sam. His hand moves up and down, unable to find the perfect aim.

SAM Relax.

Adam fires. The bullet strikes the target on the highest part, just barely in the target's range.

SAM You're gonna need some more practice.

Adam nods.

SAM You don't talk much anymore, huh?

ADAM Enough.

SAM I was in there with you, I know what you saw.

ADAM Not even half of it.

He looks Sam in the eye.

ADAM (CONT'D)  
Do you know how much worse it was once you got out.

SAM No, I don't. Sorry.

ADAM Don't be.

DEAN (O.S.)  
Come on, Jo!

Sam and Adam look up through the window. Dean and Jo are arguing.

SAM Couldn't have been as bad as being in there right now.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Dean and Jo walk around in circles.

DEAN Jo! We can do this, the baby will be fine.

JO Dean, you already tried to get out of this life, it just pulled you back in.

DEAN I won't let it this time.

JO It's gonna be hard enough for me to stay out of this, it'll only be harder for you.

Jo pulls a chair closer to her and sits down. Dean does the same.

JO You've made a lot of enemies, if you stay away, then maybe me and the baby will be okay.

Dean lowers his head, taking in the thought.

JO (CONT'D)  
I'm not exactly the best person for this job either. A girl with daddy issues and a crush on a jerk who kills demons. But I don't have every monster in the world after me, you do.

DEAN You're right.

He gets up from the chair.

DEAN Just stick around 'til this is over, then do what you want.

JO Thank you.

Dean nods, he turns and walks toward the door.

DEAN I need some air.

He opens the door and steps out.

DEAN Hey Sam!

EXT. CRIME SCENE-DAY

Dean steps out of the cabin and into a whole new world. A group of cops gather around a mutilated corpse on the side of a road. He looks behind him, there's no sign of the cabin.

DEAN Sam?...Jo?

ROB, a six foot twenty 23 old in an FBI uniform, and WILL, a 5. 10" 24 year old with dirty blonde hair and wisdom far beyond his years walk right past. Rob bumps into him.

ROB Out of the way, sir.

Dean turns to look at them, they're both to young to be FBI. Dean notices a newspaper on the ground. He leans over and picks it up. The date reads. September 14th, 2046.

DEAN Ah, no way.

Will and Rob walk up to the sheriff and pull out their badges. The sheriff stares at the two badges, he's a little confused.

SHERIFF You two seem a little young for U.S. Marshalls.

ROB Don't give us a lecture on how the Bureau's lowered its standards, we're sick of that.

WILL We're Deputy Marshalls anyway, now can you just tell us everything you know?

SHERIFF The guy's been completely torn to pieces, like a grizzly or a cougar got him.

Will looks around there's no woods or mountains anywhere in sight.

WILL When was the last time you had one of them kill someone here?

The sheriff takes a moment before he responds.

SHERIFF Uh, well, never. It could have been a well trained attack dog, though.

ROB You don't think this was a human killing?

SHERIFF Not by the looks of it.

Will nods.

WILL Okay, we're gonna have to see the coroner report.

Will pulls a card from his pocket and hands it to the sheriff.

WILL Let us know.

The two walk away from the sheriff, they keep walking until they're out of earshot. Then they stop, turn and face each other and talk.

Dean inches closer to them. He stops once he can barely hear their voices.

WILL Looks like a hellhound.

ROB A werewolf or a skimwalker's just as likely, you want it to be a hell hound.

WILL Dude, I'm more familiar with those damn things than anyone else. Trust me, I know when I see one.

Rob turns his head over his shoulder. He sees Dean.

ROB Not exactly being subtle are you?

He walks toward Dean, making himself look even more intimidating.

ROB Why don't you get out'a here before I have you arrested?

DEAN Why don't you check for sulfur?

Will's ears perk up, he's just heard the magic words.

Rob invades Dean's personal space, nearly going chest to chest with him.

ROB Why don't you...

Will pries the two apart.

WILL Did you even hear what he just said?

ROB What the hell did he just say?

WILL He said check for sulfur, he's in the same business as us.

ROB What?

WILL He's a hunter.

DEAN Am I that obvious?

WILL Got an eye for this stuff. You know anything about demons?

DEAN More than I'd like to admit.

WILL Well, we just happen to have an opening, case you're interested.

EXT. ABANDONED FACTORY-LATER

There's a Black 2007 Dodge Charger parked outside. Three people sit inside it.

INT. CHARGER-CONTINUOUS

Will sits in the driver's seat, Rob in the passenger and Dean in the back. Will holds a laptop in between the seats showing Dean the screen.

WILL We've been tracking these things for three weeks now, we think this is their home-base.

DEAN Well if it is it's gonna be loaded, we'll need more than three guys and some salt to handle this.

WILL We've got plenty more than that, we've got a plan.

He presses a few buttons on the computer and a map of the building appears.

WILL We're only hear for their boss. We kill him and the job's as good as over. If one of us comes from there.

He points to a tunnel door.

WILL (CONT'D)  
And the other covers 'em we should run into him right in the center, before most of his buddies show up.

DEAN You've put some planning into this.

WILL Had years of practice.

He closes the laptop and puts it away.

WILL (CONT'D)  
Rob, you cover the outside. Me 'n this guy are goin in.

ROB You sure about this W?

WILL As sure I'll ever be, we're not getting this close again.

EXT. ABANDONED FACTORY-LATER

Dean, Will and Rob walk toward the building. Rob and Will shake hands.

ROB Good luck W.

Rob runs off to the other side of the building. Will grasps a tunnel cover and pulls it open. He climbs in. Dean looks down at him. Will looks back up.

WILL Come on man.

INT. TUNNELS-LATER

Will walks ahead of Dean through the dark tunnels.

DEAN Your friend, he's a little rough around the edges, wouldn't you say.

WILL He lost his Dad recently. N he's my cousin by the way.

DEAN Oh, family hunting together, I used to hunt with my brother.

The two come to a cage door. Will slides it open and the two hunters step through.

WILL Why don't you anymore?

DEAN I, uh, don't really know. This line of work ends things fast.

WILL I know that as well as anyone else.

Light fills the room. Will looks back, he nods for Dean to move out of the light. The two split and lean against the sides of the tunnel.

Will puts his hand on the door handle and readies to open it.

WILL Ready?

Dean nods.

INT. ABANDONED FACTORY-CONTINUOUS

The door shoots open Dean and Will emerge, both with weapons ready to fire. They turn around looking for a target. There's nothing in the whole factory. The two let their guard down and lower their weapons.

DEAN I thought you said there was something here?

WILL There was supposed...

Will's eyes light up, he raises his weapon.

WILL Get down.

Dean just stares back at Will.

WILL Duck!

Dean drops to the ground, Will fires.

Blood splatters all over the ground and a canine WHELP rises.

Dean pushes himself up and looks over his shoulder.

DEAN Hellhounds?!

WILL Plenty of 'um!

Will grabs Dean by the shoulder and pulls him to his feet. The two run for the door. Dean runs through, Will turns around and fires.

WHELP, another hellhound explodes all over the wall. Will pulls the door shut as he passes through it.

INT. TUNNELS-CONTINUOUS

Dean and Will lock the door and step back. GROWL. Hellhounds bang on the door trying to break in.

Will smacks Dean on the shoulder and runs back down the tunnel. They run past the cage door.

Will slides it closed, pulls a knife from his belt and drives it's blade into the handle, sealing it closed.

DEAN How'd ya know there was a hellhound there?

WILL I always do, don't know why but I do.

(pause)  
They must have lead us here on purpose, this was a trap.

Will runs further down the tunnel. Dean stands there staring at Will's disappearing back.

DEAN Hey!

Will doesn't respond. Dean runs after him.

EXT. SIDE OF ABANDONED FACTORY-LATER

Will runs along the wall. He bends a corner. Rob lies in a pool of his own blood.

WILL Rob!

Will runs to Rob, he kneels down in the pool, Rob forces himself to open his eyes.

WILL I'm sorry, I should've seen this coming.

Dean bends the corner, he stops twenty feet away from the others and just watches.

Rob takes all of his energy into one last thing.

ROB Do me one favor W.

He takes his last deep breath.

ROB (CONT'D)  
Kill that son of a bitch.

Tears swell in Will's eyes,he nods. Rob's head falls back onto the ground, his body becomes completely still as life leaves his eyes.

INT. WOODS-DUSK

Dean and Will stand in the middle of the woods in front of a funeral pyre. Neither says anything or even looks at the other.

INT. CHARGER-NIGHT

Dean sits in the passenger seat while Will drives.

DEAN I'm sorry about your cousin.

WILL Thanks.

(pause)  
I dragged him into this life. He was never meant to do this.

DEAN What about you?

WILL It's in my blood. My Dad was a hunter, so was my Mom. When I was born they tried to give it up, but old habits die hard. I only met my Dad a few times when I was young, they thought it would be easier to keep me out of it that way. But one day, I come home from school, and find my Mom in pieces on the floor. I spent three months trying to track my Dad down, found my uncle instead. My Mom taught me the basics, he taught me everything. That's when I dragged my cousin in.

DEAN What happened to your Dad?

WILL Don't know, don't care anymore. This was about killing the thing that killed my Mom, now I've seen everyone else die. My uncle, my cousin. Maybe it's good that I've got nothing left to lose, they can't kill what's already dead.

Dean nods awkwardly, he feels for the kid.

DEAN Yeah, I hear you. W short for Will or...

WILL No, my initials are WW, Will Winchester.

Dean's entire face springs to life.

DEAN Will Winchester! William Johnathan Winchester?

Will slowly pulls his eyes off the road to look at Dean.

WILL Yeah, how'd you...

DEAN I knew your father!

WILL You did? You know what happened to him?

DEAN N,no. Haven't seen him in years.

WILL Figures.

INT. ABANDONED HOUSE-NIGHT

Will and Dean stand by a table, Will pulls all the weapons he has out and places them on the table.

WILL That was a trap for Rob and me, if they got Rob than they know where we are. They're gonna come looking for me next.

He sticks his hand in the bag and pulls out Ruby's Knife.

WILL This knife is important, it can kill demons.

DEAN I know, I've seen a knife just like that before.

WILL Really, I've never met anyone who's seen another before.

He pulls out four balls of wrapped paper.

WILL A little trick my uncle taught me, we set these on fire and toss 'em at a demon and it'll burn 'um back to Hell. Only problem is they're made from ingredients from all over the world and we've only got four.

DEAN So we can't waste any.

WILL Not one.

A gust of wind blows, TARA, an angel in the body of petit woman about Will's age appears.

TARA There's a group of demons coming for you Will.

Will looks away from the weapons.

WILL Tell me something I don't know!

TARA I don't appreciate your tone of voice.

WILL You're supposed to be helping me, why don't you?!

TARA I believe I am.

WILL Then why not bring Rob back, you can do that?!

TARA We have rules.

WILL Bend 'em!

Tara rolls her eyes.

TARA I came to tell you, The First is coming himself. He...

Tara's entire body fades into a silhouette of light. It disappears with a flash.

WILL I'm really starting to hate that bitch.

DEAN That was an angel?

WILL They want me alive for some reason, you'd think they could give me a hand then.

Will grabs two of the demon grenades and walks toward the window. He stares out into the endless night, nothing seems out of the ordinary.

WILL They're coming.

DEAN How do you...

WILL I just know.

The entire wall moves, something's slammed into it from the outside. Dean grabs one of the demon grenades and hold a match to it.

The wall shatters, four demons rush in. Dean lights the grenade and throws it. The grenade lands on the floor just in front of the demons. It let's out a ring of smoke, the demons burn into ash.

The door next to Will bursts open. A demon rushes in. Will pulls Ruby's Knife from his belt and slits the demon's throat. Two more come in after it. Will leaps back lights a demon grenade and tosses it out the door. Several demons burn away but more come through.

Dean grabs the second grenade and lights it, he throws it. The grenade burns away in mid air, the ring of smoke does not emerge from within it.

The demons surround the two hunters, Dean holds up a knife useless against demons.

DEAN Any bright ideas?!

WILL Was hopin you had one!

The demons move out of the way of the door. The First walks in, his eyes still burning like fire. He raises his hands. Dean and Will slam into the wall, they're pinned there by their backs, even their hands and feet can't move off it.

The First approaches Will.

THE FIRST Do you know who I am Will?

WILL I've got one guess.

THE FIRST It would probably be the correct one, I'm the one responsible for everyone you ever cared about dying.

WILL Why don't you just kill me?

THE FIRST Where's the fun in that.

The First makes a fist out of his hand. Will's face cringes, trying to fight the pain going through him.

THE FIRST Have you ever wondered why you got to see everyone around you die?

WILL Because of you, you son of a bitch.

THE FIRST No, because of you. All those deaths were attempts on your life. You've been so hard to kill.

WILL Go back to Hell.

THE FIRST I didn't come from there, Will. It just chose to serve me. It's a shame your mother, your uncle and your cousin all had to die for you, and their sacrifices won't even mean anything.

The First flicks his wrist. Will's neck snaps.

DEAN WILL!

Will slides down the side of the wall and lies on the floor, he's stone dead.

DEAN No, no, no!

The First turns to look at Dean.

THE FIRST Dean Winchester, I'm a little surprised to see you, since I already spilt your guts on the side of a street a few years ago.

DEAN Who the Hell are you?!

THE FIRST Ah, not the Dean Winchester of today. 20, 24 years ago I'd say.

DEAN You gonna kill me too?

The First smiles maliciously.

THE FIRST Why would I do that? I've already won.

DEAN You better brace yourself, because I'm gonna be the one who kills you.

THE FIRST I'd like to see you try. Actually I did, it was quite amusing.

(pause)  
No matter what you do, this is all going to end right here.

FADE OUT

EXT. RUFUS'S CABIN-NIGHT

Dean stands in front of the cabin staring at it's windows. Jo and Sam are visible from inside.

AZARIAH (O.S.)  
What did you think of your son?

Dean turns around to see Azariah standing behind him.

AZARIAH Chip off the ole block, right?

DEAN You son of a bitch, you just put me through that.

AZARIAH It had to be done.

DEAN Well, whatever you wanted to get out of me it's not gonna work. This wasn't the first time one of you angels gave me a sneak preview.

AZARIAH What Zacariah showed you didn't happen because of a choice you made, this can be avoided with another choice.

Dean takes steps closer to Azariah, telling him he won't listen.

DEAN What do you want? Me to teach my son how to be a hunter, put him through all the pain I've been through.

AZARIAH Dean, this life will choose him no matter what you do...

DEAN That's crap, Michael already gave me this speech about destiny, Sam 'n me proved free will was real.

AZARIAH I never said it wasn't, all I told you was that destiny is real too.

The aggression leaves Dean's face, he's interested now.

AZARIAH (CONT'D)  
They're not opposites Dean, they're two sides of the same coin. Equally powerful and not truly in opposition. The two decide the future together.

DEAN So you're telling me if I be there for my kid he can avoid this life.

AZARIAH He can have a better life, you could have been there to save Jo, you could have been there to save Sam. And just imagine what kind of a hunter he could be under your tutelage, he was already better than you or your brother when he learned everything he knew in a year.

DEAN You just want to use my kid as a weapon!

AZARIAH No, but we may have to, free will doesn't let us choose our fate alone.

Dean relaxes his shoulders, his tone changes.

DEAN So what exactly are we up against?

AZARIAH I still don't understand entirely. It's called The First, something my father created before angels or Leviathans. I don't know how to harm it, we'll need to learn how to fight this war.

Dean looks back to the window. He sees Jo, standing there talking to Sam.

DEAN We don't know for sure that I can save them, what if another choice I make saves them? What if I kill the first?

AZARIAH We don't know what would happen then, the results could be far worse than what I just showed you.

Azariah steps back into Dean's personal space and stares him firmly in the eye.

AZARIAH (CONT'D)  
Are you willing to take that chance?


End file.
